


July 2011 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 drabblets</p>
            </blockquote>





	July 2011 FicBits

There was never enough time, Slade knew, for all that he wanted to do. Oh, certainly, he had time. Damned serum had made sure of that. But in the long run, it wasn't enough, because the ones he would share things with were limited, dying with every breath.

It was more than enough for him to decide that since the night was clear with Grayson being affectionately playful, he really ought to enjoy the moment.

Grayson's rewards were well-worth forgetting his impeding loneliness for the evening. Especially when Grayson had to prove that marvelous flexibility. This night was for enjoying.

* * *

Hal Jordan knew what he wanted every time and went after it. After all, hot shot pilots like himself were used to making split-second decisions.

So, when Carol Ferris walked into his life, with all her bold, daring ability and 'can't date you' attitude, Hal decided to go after her.

Then he met Green Arrow, who was intriguingly made up of contradictions between class and beliefs.The more Hal knew the bowslinger, then more he knew he wanted Green Arrow too.

It was confusing as hell, but he figured, living two lives, maybe each one deserved someone, and he could have the best of both worlds.


End file.
